Electrical devices, such as televisions, computers, game consoles, audio equipment, network devices, and the like have become ubiquitous with modern society and modern living. Electrical devices typically include one or more electrical wires, such as power wires, co-axial cables, Ethernet cables, speaker wire, and so on. In addition, electrical devices often include associated material and devices such as manuals, warranties, receipts, remote controls and the like. The electrical devices may be in close proximity, include many electrical wires, and be interconnected by one or more shared electrical wires.